


Whenever I write fluff for homestuck it goes here

by Luna264



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna264/pseuds/Luna264
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since this is Homestuck, it's only natural that there is a bit of strong language. If you are offended by strong language, then please don't read this.</p>
<p>Current stories:<br/>Scared To Fly (Nepeta/Karkat, flushed, Humanstuck)<br/>Lazer Tag (Rose/Kanaya, flushed, some implied Nepeta/Karkat, flushed, Humanstuck)<br/>That One Line (Nepeta/Equius, pale, Humanstuck)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Humanstuck: Scared To Fly

Karkat settled into the seat of the airplane and glance nervously across the aisle to his father and brother. It was his first time on a plane and he was scared.  
"You'll be fine." Kankri told him from what felt like a mile away. Easy for him to say. He'd flown dozens of times. "We'll be taking off in just a bit. I'm sure you'll feel better once we're in the air." How the fuck was being in the air supposed to make him feel better? In all likelyhood, it would probably make him feel worse.  
"Wait!" A voice came from the terminal. "Don't leave yet!" Staff and passengers alike looked curiously up from their business. Some discussion was heard outside, and then a woman stepped on, trailed by two girls.  
"I don't believe it." Karkat's father muttered, leaning forward in his seat.

"Desci?" Nepeta heard the voice of a man from a seat a few rows back. The small family looked up, and her mother gasped in surprise.  
"Sign? And is that Kankri? Oh, look how big you've gotten!" Nepeta and her sister, Meulin, followed frantically after their mother as she ran forward to pinch the cheeks of the boy next to the man. Nepeta, however, suddenly found her attention caught by the boy on the opposite side of the aisle from the strange family her mother seemed to know.  
He was an albino, and a bit on the short side, but seemed to be about her age. His hair was short and messy, and he wore a grey sweater and black pants. His eyes kept darting between her mother and the window, like either one of them was going to attack at any time. She barely contained a squeal. He was so cute! She just wanted to hug him so hard, she had no idea.  
But she knew she had to keep calm. He was clearly already scared out of his mind. She had to tread lightly in the situation. Next to him, there was an empty seat, one of few remaining in the plane.  
"You all should find seats. We can talk more when the plane lands, if you're not taking a connection."  
"We're not." Nepeta's mother grabbed her arm. "Dear, we have to sit down."  
"Mom, there's a seat here." She pointed, internally putting her palm to her face as the boy flinched slightly.  
"Is it alright with this young man if you sit here?" He looked like he was about to say something when the man who had initiated the conversation with her mother responded.  
"Of course it is! Karkat, move a bit so she can get to the seat, alright?" The boy stiffened, then nodded sullenly and pulled his knees up to his chest. Nepeta inched passed him and sat down. Success!  


Karkat wanted nothing to do with these people. He wanted to sit with his brother, who, although annoying, was a known entity. He didn't want to talk to this weird girl with the funny hat who looked at him with kind of a weird expression. He started rummaging in his bag for something to do to look busy.  
"So your name is Karkat?" She asked him curiously. Shit. "Mine's Nepeta. Nepeta Leijon. It's nice to meet you." Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit! He didn't look up.  
"Karkat, be polite!" His dad said. "Her mother's an old friend of mine!"  
Karkat sat up, turning to face her. "Nice to meet you, too." He sighed out.  
Kankri leaned across the aisle and put his hand up in the universal gesture of whispering and said "He's a little grumpy and doesn't really know how to deal with cute girls. He'll get over it, and then you won't be able to shut him up." Nepeta stifled a giggle, and Karkat growled, face slightly pink.  
"Fuck you." He muttered.  
"What was that?" His dad asked.  
"Nothing." Both boys denied hastily. Nepeta giggled again.  


Then, the plane's crew was going through the standard safety protocol instructions list. Nepeta watched Karkat curiously, noting his rapt attention to the instructions. When they completed, he pulled out a book and a pencil.  
"You draw?" She asked curiously. He didn't look up, simply flipping through the book before stopping and starting to, indeed, draw. "Me too!" This made him look up.  
"Really?" She nodded, and retrieved her own sketchbook, showing him some of her better works. He returned the favor.  
"Don't you have any colored pencils?" He shook his head.  
"We get most of our stuff from freebies, since Dad has to fly a lot and refuses to leave us home without him." He sighed. "I'm only here now because his friend that I normally stay with is... Not doing so well, to put it lightly."  
"Oh, no!"  
"His sons are doing their best, but--" he cut off as the plane started to move. His eyes widened, his teeth clenched, his hands tightened around the armrests and he started to shake.  
"Karkat? What's wrong?" She half reached out to him, then pulled her arm away.  
"Nothing. Everything's fine. I'm fine. Really." It was far too clear he was trying to convince himself more than her. "Really."  
Then, Kankri butted in. "Dude, there's no reason you should be scared to fly. It's easy, you just sit back in the chair and let the professionals do their work." Nepeta did not think that this was very reassuring.  
The plane lined up with the runway. Karkat was trying to hide any signs of fear. Instead, he had leaned forward and put his forehead on the seat in front of him. He exhaled slightly when the plane paused, only to begin hyperventilating when it began to move again. Nepeta could see tears welling up in his eyes.  


_It's been two fucking hours why aren't we on the fucking ground yet goddamnit somebody help me._ Thoughts raced through Karkat's mind as the plane kept flying. Kankri's repeated "assurances" had not, in fact, helped him at all. Then, the seat in front of him leaned back. He jumped back from it, making a small noise of surprise.  
"Excuse me, sir?" The funny hat girl, Nepeta, said to the perpetrator of the incident. "Can you wait a bit to catch up on your sleep? My friend here is already uncomfortable without your head in his lap."  
"What the fuck does that matter to me?" The man replied angrily. "I didn't get any sleep last night, and I just finished preparing for the meeting I'm going to have as soon as this plane touches down. So what if your friend is a little uncomfortable? That's life. He can learn to fucking deal with it."  
"Well, he's already severely afraid of flying, so I guess now that he knows that the seats can lean this far back and he's likely going to start passing out whenever he has to get on a plane. Not that it's that much of a difference."  
"You're exaggerating."  
"Look." Karkat tried to calm down as the man stared _staring right at him holy shit_. The cold, hard glare the man gave him made him go from hyperventilating to not breathing at all.  
"I don't see anything wrong." The man said harshly, and then closed his eyes.  
"Kankri..." Karkat wimpered. "Help me..." But Kankri had put on a pair of headphones and could hear nothing.  
Then Karkat's dad came back from the bathroom and saw the situation. He tapped the man on the shoulder.  
"What the fu--" the man started, and stopped as he saw the man standing before him. "You're--"  
"I know who I am. What I don't know is why you think it's okay to be in this position when the person behind you, my youngest son, is so clearly uncomfortable with it."  
The man sat up quickly. "I, uh, I--"  
"Needless to say, it would be inappropriate regardless of his identity, and you should learn to respect the space of others better. Also, it shocks me how prepared you were to cuss out children, as opposed to someone who could do something about it."  
"Uh..."  
"Now, sit tight. And don't let me catch you at that again." Karkat's dad sat down.  
Nepeta turned to Karkat. "What does your dad do for a living?"  
Karkat shrugged. "He works with computers." Now that he thought about it, and looked at her, she was actually kind of cute. He reached into his bag and pulled out his sketchbook again. He didn't want her to catch him blushing.  
"Do you want to borrow my colored pencils?" She offered. He froze. How was so much niceness wrapped into one person?  
"Sure." He said, and opened to the first drawing in the book. She pulled the box out of her bag and handed it over. He took it greatfully, and looked at the picture. It was of a race of beings he and his friend Sollux had made up. They had drawn them, and, without any colored pencils, had gone with a mostly monochromatic colorscheme. But there were some places on them, this picture included, that he could color. They were nocturnal humanoids, with grey skin, black hair, and many varieties of horns. This one was him, if he was one of these creatures, which they had dubbed trolls. He got down to coloring. The first color he grabbed? Red.


	2. Humanstuck: Lazer Tag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I finished one in time for Homestuck day! Yay! Have another humanstuck, on me.

"Alright, listen up!" Terezi said to her team mates. "We, as the red team, have got to stick together and take down anyone who tries to pick us off. Now--"  
"Hold it, hold it!" Karkat said. "I'm leader now. My plan is better!"  
"Oh, really?" Terezi challenged. "Go ahead. What's you're plan?"  
"There are six primary sections, and six of us. Each of us takes the most strategic spot in each section, and we stay out of each other's sections. The rest is a no-brainer. Take out the blue team, stay in the game."  
"Wow, you're treating this like war." Vriska laughed.  
"Lazer tag is war!"  
"Be that as it may," Kanaya interrupted, "you are forgetting something. There's a third team, and they have eight players instead of six."  
"Yeah, and they'll need it, because they suck. None of them have played before. They'll be a piece of cake once the blue team is gone."  
"Um..." A hand was raised.  
"What, Tavros?" Karkat sighed.  
"I talked to one of them in the lobby--"  
"We all did. They're losers. They suck. Almost as much as--"  
"Karkat." Kanaya injected into the stream of words. "Let him speak."  
"Ugh, fine."  
"Well, uh," Tavros restarted, "she's apparently got a liscence for actual guns."  
Everything went quiet.  
"Not to mention that Eridan of the blue team also has a liscence, leaving us the only team without someone who is trained to shoot." Kanaya added.  
"And, with that vote of confidence, it's time to look at the door." Gamzee said, pointing at the timer, which counted four seconds to the start of the game. 3... 2... 1... Go.

Minutes earlier, but not many, the green team was figuring out their equipment.  
"Jade, how do I use this? It's confusing." The boy held up his new 'weapon' to his friend.  
"Okay, John, hold it like this." She moved his hands around the gun to positions of firm grip and easy firing.  
"Swords are easier." Dave grumbled, trying to figure out the positioning Jade had shown John. She went to help him.  
"Yo, Jake, can you help me with this?" Dirk asked.  
"Yeah, sure."  
"Guys, door." Rose jerked her head to where the countdown was reaching critical.

Even earlier, the blue team's preparations were going better.  
"Nepeta, what do _you_ know about our opposition?" Eridan turned to her as they grabbed their vests and artillery.  
"Nothing, if she's been listening to my advice." Equius said from her other side.  
"Well, I met Karkat kind of by accident..."  
"What?!" Equius interjected.  
"It's a long story. I'll tell it later. Anyways, he doesn't know much about guns beyond the 'point and shoot' that comes from Lazer tag."  
"Why is there a town versus town Lazer tag competition, anyways?" Feferi half complained. "Why can't we just all play in good fun?"  
"More importantly," Eridan added, "why are we sharing a game field with a third team?"  
"It was cheaper that way." Aradia sighed from the corner. "Besides, it adds a wildcard factor that makes the game more interesting."  
"How is it cheaper?" Sollux asked. "It's more people."  
"Therefore, the cost of the game is more split up. It's still the same playing space."  
"True..."  
"You guys," Nepeta interrupted, "I wasn't done yet!"  
"Oh, right. Sorry."  
"He's pretty easily angered, and likes to take charge, which can mess up a group dynamic. Also, he claimed his dad was friends with Sollux's dad, and that he stays at Sollux's house sometimes, so guess who probably knows more than me?" All eyes turned to Sollux.  
"Nepeta detailed his weaknesses," Sollux said, picking up his cue, "but it's important to take his strengths into account as well. When accepted as a leader, he does do really well. He comes up with simple and effective strategies. They work, when not predicted." There was a pause.  
"And...?" Eridan pushed.  
"That's all I can think of off the top of my head."  
"What strategy do you think he might have for this match?" Aradia asked.  
"Well..."

It happened about halfway through the game. Rose was looking around quickly, in most places other than where she was going. Of course, rounding a corner did not do wonders for Kanaya's collision avoidance, either.  
"Gwah!" Escaped from both of them as they accidentally crossed paths. They jumped apart and aimed their weapons.  
"Don't move." Kanaya warned. "I know how to point mostly barrel shaped objects."  
"As do I." Rose countered. "Naturally, I would advise the same of you."  
"Fair enough." They stood for a while. "This isn't going to work, is it?"  
"What isn't going to work?"  
"Two of my teammates have a tendency to be rather loud during the instruction period. I have no idea how to shoot."  
"My brothers are the same way."  
"So, we don't know how to shoot, and we don't know where anyone else is. Might as well get to know each other."  
"It should be a matter of intuition. However, the system here is rather complex for the game it should be. It will take some figuring out."  
"I must concur with your observation."  
"We could make our own game of it; trying to figure out how these work first."  
"We could..." Their musings were cut short when Kanaya's vest blinked out. Rose dove briefly behind her and then went for cover. However, before she could reach it, her vest blinked out, too.  
"Hmmf." Eridan said, rounding the corner. "Honestly, Kan, you don't know how to shoot? That's just dissappointing."  
"Says the trained marksman. You know how loud Karkat gets when--"  
"Enough. You and that... Whoever are both out. Get out of the arena before you become moving shields." He walked away.  
"Wow, rude." Rose crossed her arms. "But he is right. We should go." She sighed.  
"While we are going, we should get to know each other better. You seem an... Interesting sort."  
"As do you." They smiled, each believing the other one to be too adorable for this world.

"How the fuck did we lose?" Karkat exploded when the final scores were revealed.  
"Simple." Jake said. "Your people got shot out first."  
"How the fuck did you win?" Eridan shook his arms angrily at the boy.  
"Jade and I didn't get shot out."  
Karkat groaned. "What could possibly make this day any worse?"  
"Hi, Karkat."  
"Nepeta, get away from him!" Equius shouldered his way through the crowd.  
"This is the exact opposite of what I was expecting." Karkat said, eyes wide. Nepeta giggled, and as such completed the objective of distracting Karkat from where Kanaya and Rose were exchanging contact information. Unfortunately, Eridan was not distracted.  
"Are you fucking kidding me?" He exclaimed, doing the arm shaky thing again in their direction, drawing Karkat's attention.  
"What the fuck?" He shouted.  
Rose and Kanaya facepalmed. "My social life is not governed by anyone but myself." The latter coldly stated, even though her face was flushing. "I have made a wonderful friend from this experience, and I full heartedly believe that the two of you need nothing to do with this relationship."  
Dave popped up next to Rose. "You two are dating, aren't you?" Their faces both flushed further. "That is so gay."  
"Well, Dave." Rose replied. "You just have to accept that two of your siblings are homosexuals. Besides, Kanaya and I aren't dating. We literally just met today."  
"Rose, you just earned a high five." John said somberly, raising his hand. Rose laughed and hit hers against it.


	3. Humanstuck: That One Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one, but I couldn't resist. This is a fluff of moirails.

"Come on, Equius, you should read it!" Nepeta pleaded. "Please? I'll be your best friend!"  
"You already are my best friend."  
"I'll..." She put her hand on her chin as she thought. "Buy you some... Milk?"  
"You make a convincing argument." He took the book, labelled _A Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_ , and opened it.  
Nepeta squealed and ran out the door, calling "I'll be right back!" as she went.

As she reentered, carrying a carton of milk, Equius ran up to her.  
"This book is brilliant!" He exclaimed. "I simply cannot believe how much I agree with it's philosophy. I strongly recommend that you inform every one of our compatriots of it's existence."  
Nepeta chuckled. "You got to 'Always know where your towel is', didn't you?"


End file.
